1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mud flaps for use on motor vehicles. More specifically, this invention relates to a mud flap which is designed to be readily installed and removed from its mounting bracket, and which can be forcibly dislodged from its mounting bracket without damage to either the mud flap or the mounting bracket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mud flaps are commonly used behind the tires of motor vehicles to minimize the quantity of water mist, dirt and stones thrown while the tires are rotating. Mud flaps are particularly useful on trucks, tractors and trailers as these have the greatest potential for causing harm because of their tire size and because of the extent that the tire is open and exposed to the surroundings. The typical methods for mounting mud flaps in these applications involve either providing clamps to attach the mud flap to the frame of the vehicle, or providing a support member mounted to the frame from which the mud flaps are hung.
A disadvantage to both of these arrangements is the inconvenience of installing and replacing the mud flap when it is in need of replacement or is accidentally pulled from the truck frame or the mud flap support member. If clamps are used to mount the mud flap, removal and installation of the mud flap is generally time consuming and cumbersome due to the various fasteners or clamps which need to be released. Similarly, when support members are used the mud flap is often riveted or fastened to the member. This arrangement typically requires even more time and often additional tools to complete the replacement of the mud flap.
It can be readily appreciated that the procedure used to install and replace the mud flap or support member can easily become more complicated when replacement is necessitated because of damage to either the mud flap or the support member. A common cause of damage to mud flaps and their support members occurs when the vehicle is backing up and the mud flap is trapped between the tire and a ground obstacle or the truck frame. When this occurs the mud flap is either torn from the support member, or the support member is bent or torn from the vehicle, or both. In either event replacement of the damaged member is necessary, incurring additional costs and time.
One method for mounting mud flaps which is directed at improving their installation and removal is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,722 to Conner. There, a three-piece transversely mounted support is provided for mounting a pair of mud flaps. The support is clamped to the truck frame and the mud flaps are fastened to the support members by rivets or similar fasteners. This arrangement allows for transferring the entire assembly between vehicles in one section.
However, the Conner mud flap assembly does not provide any improvement in ease of installation and removal of the mud flap itself. Replacement of the mud flap is most preferably accomplished by removing the entire transversely mounted support first, incurring added time. Further, if the mud flap is trapped against a ground obstacle or truck frame as described above, the transversely mounted support can sustain such severe damage that it is rendered unusable, resulting in additional expenses to replace it as well.
Another mounting method is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,010 to Arenhold. Arenhold teaches a screw-actuated spring clamp intended to clamp the mud flap to a body panel or the frame. The screw must be turned appropriately in order to mount or release the mud flap from the vehicle. This arrangement provides a more durable mounting method than Conner but is encumbered by the need for tools to loosen and tighten the clamps when replacement of the mud flap is necessary. Similar to Conner, in the situation where the mud flap is trapped against a ground obstacle or the truck, the mud flap can easily be torn. Another undesirable result is that the clamps can be elastically deformed as to render them useless, or the clamps may be lost all together.
As can be appreciated from the above, it is desirable to mount mud flaps in a manner that allows ready installation and removal of the mud flaps. It is additionally desirable to provide a mud flap whose mounting means allows for accidental dislodging of the mud flap without damage to itself or its support member.
Accordingly, what is needed is a mud flap and a method for mounting the mud flap which provides for ease of installation and removal of the mud flap while also preventing damage to the mud flap and mounting bracket when the mud flap is forcibly dislodged from the mounting bracket.